Broccoli
is a character introduced in Neptunia V. It is believed she is a magic user. She is a DLC character which must be downloaded to use. Personality While she is very cute and quiet looking, Broccoli is actually very blunt. This tends to come out when annoyed or when pointing out flaws she notices. She has no tolerance for idiocy and is often compared to Histoire. That said, she has strong destructive tendencies towards anything that she feels is inappropriate. Her response to Linda's factory for producing pirating material is eloquently put "Smashy, smashy, Nyu." Appearance Broccoli is a fair skinned little girl, appearing to be younger than or about the age of Gust. She has dull yellow-brown eyes and is a light brunette. Her hair is almost the size of her body and worn in two pigtails with two bells holding each one. Her long bangs frame her face and she has two un-even cowlicks. On her head she wears a yellow cat eared hat on her head with a tiny kitty face, single stitch, a daisy, and few brown stripes on each ear. Broccoli wears an outfit resembling a school uniform. It consists of a white top with red bow-tie and green collar with green lines. The skirt matches the neck, and she also wears black flats with green socks, and a big white bow where her yellow cat tail comes out. During the hot-springs event in Neptunia Re;Birth 2, it is revealed that she has actual cat ears and a real tail, as she is practically naked, with Gema hiding all her inappropriate features. Neptunia V Broccoli makes her first appearance in the series in the third installment of the series. She is a DLC character which must be downloaded to use. Event one: Neptune wants a DLC character so she goes to Mr. Izawa, who works at Idea Factory, to summon a DLC character. He picked Broccoli, who was on her way to GAMERS, then summoned her to Planeptune. Event two: Noire asks Broccoli about what is the thing that she always rides, Broccoli said it's a Gema, but she (Noire) asks what is a Gema and Broccoli said Gema is Gema, Noire keeps asking the same question but Broccoli tells her Gema is Gema, Neptune says that Noire is pretty hardheaded when it comes to getting an answers and Noire still doesn't understand. Event three: Noire wanted to ask Broccoli for a favor. She wanted to try to ride Gema. Broccoli, while touching Gema and looking at Noire. Vert, Blanc, Neptune and Broccoli all said that Noire was too heavy, Noire was angry with all of them saying she was too heavy and she didn't believe Blanc and Noire got angry when Broccoli did a nasty face informing her (Noire) that she had upset Gema, Noire proceeded to fight with Vert over the Gema but Vert thought about touching it, Blanc and Neptune touched Gema and it made Gema happy so Noire was wanted try touching it as well but Broccoli didn't want her to touch Gema and she got angry and again they say because it's Noire Event four: Nepgear was asking Broccoli if she have any special abilities. Broccoli said "Yes, I can shoot eye beams". Nepgear was surprised and said is this something similar to Super Robot Something-Something Z?!. Broccoli didn't get the reference so Nepgear wanted to see how and was excited, she (Broccoli) tried to do so but failed and ended up shooting gel from her eyes instead. Nepgear asks her what's her success rate and she said it's 50%. Event five: Broccoli says that she feels she can shoots her Eye Beam properly now, Nepgear brings along a washbin in case the beam fails so that she can wash it, Broccoli proceeds to attempt to shoot it and turned out to be a success but the wall got destroyed in the process. Event six: Nepgear was asking broccoli when she was on her way at GAMERS so she asked her what it looks like, she said it is a store that sells anime and video games then Vert popped out and nepgear got surprised, Vert was asking broccoli if the store was sold all kind of games, Broccoli replied with a yes and it even came with exclusive item bonuses and the store sold manga and novels as well. Vert was much surprised about that store and wanted to pay a visit to the store. But Broccoli said that it doesn't exist here, Vert didn't listen and she went out to search for it. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 Broccoli makes a return in the PSVita remake, Re;Birth 1. She is first seen showing Neptune the way to Planeptune Tower and feels something familiar about her. She temporarily joins the party in Lowee to stop a Fake White Heart at Chapter 7, and joins the party again at Chapter 8. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2 Broccoli returns in the MKII PSVita remake replacing Gust as the one who provides the info to fix the Lowee Mascot disk. Powers & Abilities Broccoli, contrary to her appearance, plays as a primary tank with support effects. She has absurdly high Health, Defense and Magic Defense. Her support abilities buff multiple allies for either physical attack and evasion, or magical attack and defense. Her healing skill, while having poor range, heals for 80% of the targets max health, and that always includes herself. Movelist Trivia *Broccoli represents the company Broccoli, who made the Di Gi Charat Anime Series.. * Broccoli's appearance is based on Petit Charat a.k.a Puchiko from the Di Gi Charat series, they also share the same Japanese voice actress. * Broccoli adds "nyu" in the end of her sentences, just like Puchiko. * Upon meeting her, Neptune nicknamed her "Puchiko". Something that Broccoli herself is quite annoyed about. *Broccoli's yellow flying object, Gema, is based on Dejiko's and Puchiko's Guardian, also called Gema. Gallery Img2.jpg|Concept Art. bro_img.png Re;Birth1 CG 11.png Broccoli.jpg Brocoli.jpg Category:Mascots Category:Human Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Broccoli Category:Neptunia Victory DLC Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 1 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 2 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 DLC Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Allies